Imperial Legion
The Imperial Legion is the basic Imperial Directian army unit. The organizations of Directian legions have varied slightly over time but currently typically consist of between 2,500 and 3,500 soldiers, divided into 20 cohorts. The amount of legions in active service have varied over time as well, with as many as 12 active Legions in the service of the Empire during the Osean Continental War and as few as 4 (the I, III, V, and VI Legions) immediately after the Osean Continental War. Currently there are 13 Legions on active duty in the Empire: 8 of which are in Samarkand and the other 5 of which are in Osea . Imperial Legions were designed to be a mobile highly independent attack force capable of emerging victorious in a wide variety of situations. To this end heavy artillery comes standard in Imperial Legions so that they may take fortified locations with rapidity. Agents of espionage also follow most Imperial Legions. Imperial Legions are typically numbered by their formation date, though Legions that had been formed prior to Directus' transformation from Republic to Empire do not necessarilly abide by this. List of Legions I Legion II Legion III Legion IV Auxiliary Legion V Legion VI Legion VII Auxiliary Legion VIII Legion IX Auxiliary Legion X Legion XI Legion XII Legion XIII Legion XIV Legion XV Legion XVI Legion XVII Legion XVIII Legion XIX Legion XX Legion XXI Legion XXII Legion XXIII Legion XXIV Legion Formation The Imperial Legion currently employs three kinds of Legions: Heavy, Light, and Auxiliary. Legions currently consist of 2,500 - 3,500 soldiers, though most commonly 3,200 soldiers, though prior to the War of the West 1,800 - 2,200 was more typical. Heavy Heavy Legions are the principal and strongest fighting force of the Directian Empire. They are the most capable of taking fortifications and usually the leading forces in invasion. Heavy legions are formed from 20 cohorts as are other legions: typically 6 cohorts of Imperial Legionaries, 2 Cohorts of Imperial Heavy Infantry, 6 cohorts of Imperial Legionary Archers, 2 cohorts of heavy cavalry, 2 cohorts of heavy artillery, and 1 banner guard cohort and the General's Cohort. Light Light legions are more common than heavy legions due to limits on Directus' capability to reliably recruit proffesional troops. Light Legions are formed of militia infantry and, like Heavy Legions, formed by a group of 20 cohorts. Light Legions are formed from 4 cohorts of Directian Light Infantry, 4 Cohorts of Directian Spearmen, 8 cohorts of Directian Crossbowmen, the General's Cohort, and a Directian Banner Cohort. Some light Legions also come equiped with cavalry. Auxiliary Auxiliary Legions are legions formed under special circumstances that are usually not meant to remain in service for an extend period time. Examples of Auxiliary Legions include the IV Legion which consisted of volunteers or the IX Legion which was formed from parts of the II Legion as well as mercenaries. Honors A variety of honors could be awarded to a legion by the Emperor. Several Legions gained great fame throughout their service. The I, IV, and VIII Legions in particular gained great fame. The following are the honors that have thus far been awarded: Imperial Laurels: Awarded to any Legion personally serving the Emperor. Imperial Citation: Thanks from the Emperor for the absolute highest level of service above and beyond the call of duty, especailly if severe casulaties were taken in the process. Golden Eagle: Awarded for extordinary service in combat. Conqueror's Star: Awarded for the conquest of an enemy of the Empire. Directian Flame: Awarded for paying the ultimate price in service of the Empire.